


Cracks

by MagicRobot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Robot Sex, Sentient Jaegers, Tactile, Tactile Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crimson Typhoon and Gipsy Danger share an intense bout of interfacing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks

Gipsy whined, his face plastered against the floor and his aft held high in the air. His servos lay next to him, bracing his frame against every savage thrust. Pleasure surged along his circuits, as energy crackled across his frame.

Behind him, Crimson Typhoon rutted against his aft, bits of electricity transferring between them. One servo steadied Gipsy’s hip, while another was wrapped around his chest, pawing at his turbine. His third servo lay on Gipsy’s shoulder, allowing him to push the other Jaeger into his thrusts.

Energy popped across both of their frames, bits of static hoping from one to the other. Crimson Typhoon leaned over Gipsy, energy trickled from his abdomen to Gipsy’s back as he went. A mechanical moan made it’s way out of Gipsy, his face pressed flush against the floor as Crimson Typhoon’s hips picked up his pace.

The energy collected in their pelvises, where the friction ignited the current into sheer ecstasy. Gipsy shrieked in pleasure, his digits digging into the concrete underneath him, leaving deep cracks and grooves in the surface. Crimson Typhoon nuzzled at Gipsy’s neck affectionately, his single optic dimmed.

Arching into the other Jaeger, Gipsy whimpered, his circuits becoming overwhelmed with sensation. His circuits popped along his frame with excess heat, his processor barely functioning. Framing aching, his engine roared eagerly as the pleasure reached a crescendo. He collapsed to the floor, his frame buzzing.

Crimson Typhoon stilled behind him, the feedback from Gipsy causing him to reach his own high. He growled, holding Gipsy close as static reached his optics. Whirring loudly, he placed Gipsy on the floor, his own frame tumbling to the side with exhaustion.  


End file.
